


MorMor AU Ficlets and Drabbles

by DemonicSymphony



Series: Ficlets, Drabbles, and Headcanons [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the AU Mormor ficlets/drabbles I do on Tumblr.</p><p>Some are <i>very</i> short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Scopes who asked for Fashion Model AU

Sebastian rolled his eyes as _His Majesty_ swanned into the backstage area twenty-five minutes late. His mouth twitched in a grimace as Jim threw himself down in the makeup chair.

"Do hurry, darling, I’ve got a catwalk to own." Jim ignored Sebastian, continuing to tap away on his phone.

"Of course you do. I wouldn’t have to hurry if you’d bother showing up on time, James." Sebastian tipped Jim’s head back as he began applying the makeup to soften the harsh glare of the runway lights.

With a smile, Jim looked up at Sebastian from his phone. “Oh, sweetheart, you wouldn’t like me nearly as much if I were on time. You wouldn’t get to take all this frustration out on me or touch me nearly as much. When I’m late you move me around to your satisfaction so you can paint me up like your whore.” He licked over his bottom lip, the slow slide of his tongue suggestive in a way that had Sebastian following it before shaking his head and glowering at Jim.

"You’re a fucking menace." Concentrating on anything but Jim’s lips, Sebastian waited until last to swipe them with the color.

"You wouldn’t have me any other way." Jim winked as Sebastian let him out of the chair and started stripping out of his clothes. "Do fetch my suit."

Watching Jim strip down to pants was always a show. He moved in ways Sebastian had no doubt were purposefully erotic. With a small huff, he retrieved the first of the suits Jim would wear. 

A few minutes later as he helped Jim into the jacket and straightened the tie, Jim leaned up, whispering against his ear. “I’ll see you after the show?”

Sebastian pretended to consider it while Jim pouted. His name was called and still Sebastian didn’t answer. Jim was starting to look scandelized.

"Oh go on, strut your stuff. You know I’ll be waiting."

Jim smirked and patted his cheek before turning on his heel, body language shifting into a cool, confident glide as he disappeared through the curtain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Jim as 007 and Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> musthaveblackedout actually was telling me that I made her think of Sebastian Moran, Jim Moriarty, and James Bond, but I got my memes mixed up and wrote this!
> 
> Happy accident!

"Have him in your sights yet?" The voice in his ear was a soft, Irish lilt and Sebastian shifted.

"Have I said I’ve got him in my sights yet, Q?" Sebastian looked up over the rifle to the office across the way. Movement was a good sign.

The chuckle of his Quartermaster came across in low tones. “Don’t be snappy, Double-Oh Seven. It’s unbecoming.” 

Sebastian Moran, currently Her Majesty’s number one Double-Oh rolled his eyes as he listened to Q. “If I make this shot, are you actually going to tell me your name?”

"Why, Double-Oh Seven, do you plan on seducing me if you have my name?" There was a faint tapping of keys and the sound of laughter in the background.

"Ah, you have me on speaker again, don’t you? Lovely. Hold." 

A pause, a half breath from Sebastian and then the riot of sound from the rifle. Q waited a moment before prompting. “Double-Oh Seven?”

Sebastian started taking apart his rifle, stowing it in the case. “Target down. Wrapping up.”

"Very good. Your car will be waiting when you get downstairs. Local agent. Good job Double-Oh Seven." The cheer in the background made Sebastian grin.

As he thundered down the stairs and out the door at the bottom, Sebastian barely caught the sound of Q coming back, taking advantage of everyone else in Q-branch being distracted.

"Jim."

Sebastian paused with his hand on the car door before repeating it aloud, “Jim…” He hummed as he slid into the backseat with his case, the car rolling before he had the door shut completely. “I’ll be sure to use it later then.”

A short laugh sounded on the other end. “Very well, Double-Oh Seven. Bring your equipment back in one piece and I just might let you. Q-branch signing off.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hufflepuff-Aviator asked for a pirate AU

Captain Sebastian Moran stood at the helm, guiding The Thieving Magpie through the waters toward Tortuga. The day was bright and sunny. They’d only just left their home island two days prior. There was a scuffle and two of his men brought out a well dressed, slender man. He couldn’t see the face until they turned to face him.

“Cap’n! We found ‘im hiding in with the silk! Should we keelhaul ‘im?”

Sebastian’s blue eyes met dark brown and he fought to keep the grin off his face. “Sure, if you really think you can get him there.” He winked to the trio and the small man seemed to explode. 

One sailor caught an elbow under the chin before the other caught a palm to the nose hard enough to send him staggering back and lose his footing on the deck. The soldier who caught the elbow was diving for him again when he swing back around and swept the sailor’s feet out from under him.

Men were starting to circle and Sebastian held up his hand. “Let them fight on their own!”

The small man leapt onto the man whose feet he’d taken out and within three punches had him unconscious. He was vicious, a feral quality to him. When the man he’d punched in the nose hauled him off, he started shouting in Irish, twisting and shoving them both back down to the deck. 

The pair of them rolled until the small stowaway screaming in Irish landed a punch that knocked out the sailor. As though none of it had happened, he pushed to his feet and smoothed out his suit. He looked up to Sebastian, smirking.

“Tiger Moran, it’s been a while.”

Sebastian crooked a finger and arched a brow. 

Without hesitation the crew parted for the man as he moved toward Sebastian, ascending the stairs with all the air of an aristocrat.

“Jim. You could have just come on board and stayed in my cabin.”

Jim wrapped his arms around Sebastian and tugged him down into a kiss, biting at Sebastian’s lower lip. He pouted up at Sebastian.

“It’s more fun to sneak onto the ships I own.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scopes asked for a Mafia AU

The criminal stopped as he heard a clearing throat and a light clicked on beside the desk he was ransacking. He visibly paled as he met dark brown eyes and heard the sing-song Irish lilt.

“Mr. Michaels. How pleasant to see you in my office. Did you find what you were looking for?”

Michaels heard the plastic before he glanced away long enough to see the bulky frame of Sebastian Moran spreading out sheeting over the expensive, handwoven rug.

Jim’s smile was broad when Michaels turned back to him. “I could have paid you more than the police, Michaels. I would have. I would have paid you to give them false information that had just enough truth to make them keep paying you. I can use men like that. But now-” His smile turned sad. “Well, now I may have to replace my rug. I do adore this one too. Try not to struggle too much. ‘Bastian likes to get a bit rough.”

As Michaels screamed, Jim sat down in his chair to watch the show.

* * *

Three hours later, Jim was straddled Sebastian’s lap, slowly cleaning a cut. Michaels had managed one good blow and split Sebastian’s skin over his brow.

“Sometimes I don’t like cleaning you up at all. You do look so good in red.”

Sebastian smirked. “And I didn’t ruin your rug. I think that deserves a bit of a reward, don’t you, Boss?”

Jim licked over his lips and slid from Sebastian’s lap to his knees in front of him. As he tugged open the towel Jim murmured, “Anything you want, ‘Bastian.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Jim are married. Sebastian's been sent to Afghanistan in the military

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amazingsuperwholockedisnotonfire asked for one where one of them gets a call for 'damaging military property'

Jim snatched the phone up when he saw the number on the caller ID. His voice shook slightly as he answered. “James Moriarty.”

This was it, he knew it. Less than twenty-four hours in that fucking sandbox and something had happened to Sebastian. He could already feel the tears welling in his eyes.

“Mr. Moriarty. I’m calling to ask you to refrain from damaging government property.” The voice on the other end of the phone caught Jim off guard.

“I- what? You must be mistaken- I-” His mind spun, trying to gain traction again.

“Our Captain Moran showed up with bruises, I believe the vernacular is ‘hickeys’ on his neck, visible above his uniform.”

Jim drew the phone back from his ear, staring at it incredulously. He snapped it back to his head and started yelling. “Did you seriously call me because I sent my husband to war with hickeys on his goddamned neck!? I will come down there and I will-” His rant was cut off by riotous laughter in the background before Sebastian’s voice came on the phone.

“Hello, my little bird. Just the boys having a spot of fun. I wanted to tell you I’m safe and settled in.”

When Jim said nothing for a few seconds, Sebastian sounded concerned. “Jim?”

“I fucking hate you, Moran.” 

Sebastian laughed softly before his voice turned serious. “Been rough near here. Probably out of touch for a couple weeks. I love you.”

Jim sighed, a mixture of forgiveness and exasperation in it. “I love you too, Captain Moron. Stay safe.”

“Always, little bird.”

The click of the phone made Jim close his eyes and he slowly set his mobile back on the desk. He took a deep breath before turning back to his computer as he ordered things for Sebastian’s first care package.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shapshifter AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nonny fill!

Jim hopped along the wire, fluttering his wings before launching himself off, taking to the sky. The flash of white on his wings reflected in the pond below him made him preen. He dove for the large ball of fur lounging on his back lawn and landed on the striped head.

A low, irritated growl met his enthusiastic hopping. Jim hopped down beside the tiger and shifted to his skin, curling up naked against the warm fur.

“Oh, ‘Bastian, you’re no fun.”

Sebastian turned his head and licked up the side of Jim’s face.

“AUGH!!! SEBASTIAN MORAN THAT IS DISGUSTING.”

If tigers could chuckle, that was exactly what Jim heard before Sebastian shifted back and pulled him close. 

“You still love me.” Sebastian kissed him, nipping at his lower lip.

When Jim pulled back he glowered at Sebastian. “You’re lucky I don’t skin you for in front of the fireplace.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werecat AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a_xmasmurder asked for a werecat AU where Jim is a cute black cat (WHO WILL DESTROY YOUR SOUL)

Sebastian batted at the tail in his face, still half asleep. He grumbled and rolled on his side.

The small black cat, looked more like a kitten than a full grown cat, hissed and leapt down from his shoulder before biting his nose. He was well out of the way as Sebastian came up screaming, a low rumbling snarl following it as his skin rippled, hair starting to turn orange and black.

He glared over at the cat as he breathed out slowly. “You’re going to get killed pulling that shit, Jim. I could eat you while shifted, you know.”

Jim leapt back onto the bed and slipped into Sebastian’s lap, purring loudly.

Sebastian huffed and glanced at the clock before shifting to his side again and scratching between Jim’s ears as he tucked him close and half under the covers.

“You just wake me up early so I’ll pet you before you put on your skin and Westwood, don’t you?”

Sebastian’s answer was a louder purr.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drag Queen AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scopes asked for this...  
> If you're noticing a TREND, wellllll...

Sebastian rolled his eyes when his arse was pinched, again, by one of the queens Jim worked with and as he turned around to tell them to knock it off, he found himself swallowed by a dark blue ballgown.

"Oh are you fucking kidding me with this right now?” Sebastian yelped as he was plopped down in a chair, grumbling about needing to actually do his door guarding duties.

"Do relax, Tiger," Jim purred in his ear, "Be still and let us get this wig on you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student/Professor AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blue-tigris asked for this one!

Jim watched his newest student curiously, taking in his long, lean frame. He glanced down at the information sheet in front of him with a smirk and spoke softly, “Mister Moran, stay after so we can discuss what you’ve missed, please.”

Sebastian looked up and nodded his head, “Of course, Professor…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Military Award Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked for AU with one of them getting an award for something

Jim’s fingers fluttered over Sebastian’s uniform, brushing off lint and looking up at him. “You alright?”

Sebastian chuckled and caught Jim’s hands in his. “Breath, little bird. I think you’re more nervous than I am. It’s just a ceremony. Everything’s fine. You need to find your seat for me.”

With a small pout, Jim tugged Sebastian down into a kiss and Sebastian obliged, taking the kiss slow and gentle. 

“Go on, then, Jim.” Sebastian gave him a gentle shove toward the door and Jim scowled, straightening his suit.

A few minutes later, the ceremony began and Sebastian was called forward as Jim watched. He’d never admit that tears stung his eyes when the medal was hung on Sebastian’s chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaf from an explosion Seb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amazingsuperwholockedisnotonfire asked for this one!

Sebastian woke when Jim shook his shoulder. He smiled bleary eyed as Jim hovered over him.

“Get up.”

God, he missed hearing that voice. He reached up and pressed his hand against Jim’s chest. “Again, please.” Sebastian knew his voice was rough from lack of use, but Jim smiled.

“Get up.” Jim winked as he repeated it, letting Sebastian feel the vibrations.

When he slid out of bed, Jim signed. ‘Want to have brunch at that cafe?’

Sebastian nodded. If someone had asked him two years ago if Jim Moriarty would bother learning sign language for him, or bother keeping him, he’d have told them they were crazy. Jim put down anything damaged.

When the explosion deafened him, he’d hoped it was temporary. Jim had spared no expense with private doctors, several different doctors in fact. 

The third time the same diagnosis came back, Sebastian put a hand on Jim’s arm when he saw him getting worked up, preparing to scream at the doctor. Jim seemed to deflate and had left the office, left Sebastian alone.

Late that evening when Sebastian returned home he went straight to Jim and held out the pistol he’d been gifted when he’d joined Jim’s empire all those years ago. The note he handed over read:

_At least take me outside where you won’t ruin one of your rugs. Always bitching at me for getting blood on them. Thanks for everything. It was a hell of a run._  
_-Seb_

The slap Jim gave him sent him reeling. It was harder than Jim had ever shown he could hit. Sebastian shook his head as Jim set the pistol down. The movements were clumsy, but Sebastian recognized them from the studying he’d already been doing. 

Jim signed, ‘I love you.’ 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: Mormor first meeting? Please?

Jim gazed at the documents in front of him. He hummed as he studied the sniper’s sealed service record. A few minutes later he strolled down to the range and watched from a distance as Sebastian Moran hit target after target.

With a small smirk on his face, he walked up to Moran when they called clear on the range. 

Moran towered over him and looked down as he pulled his ear protection off. “Yeah?”

“I have a proposition for you.” 

“Body like that I can just bend you over right here.” Moran snarked as he began reloading.

Jim’s lips pursed and he furrowed his brow. “Crude…” He relaxed again and leaned against the table. “You would think a gentleman with your upbringing wouldn’t say such things.”

Moran’s head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes. “Who are you? If my father sen-”

“Oh, don’t be stroppy, your father has nothing to do with this. I’ve had Lord Moran eating out of my palm for several years. Why do you think he’s involved in all the dirty little things he is?” He reached up and smoothed the collar of Moran’s shirt.

With an arched brow, Moran hummed. “Go on then, tell me more.”

“Well first, dear ‘Bastian, allow me to introduce myself.” He gave a mock bow. “James Moriarty, but I’ll let you call me Jim when you’ve got me pinned against the wall.”

Sebastian smirked. “Oh, I can do that. Lay on, Macduff.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scopesandskullties said: 25, mormor - We can never be together kiss

Sebastian stared through the scope of his rifle. He watched as his target walked back and forth in front of his huge windows, gesticulating as he spoke on the phone. Taking in a breath, Sebastian let it out halfway and held it as a memory flashed through his mind.

_“Oh, ‘Bastian. What did you think? Did you think I was just going to stop? Think I’d end the madness and run off to an island somewhere with you?” Jim clicked his tongue. “Poor ‘Bastian.”  
_

_“You said you’d quit when Sherlock was gone.” Sebastian watched as Jim approached.  
_

_Jim shook his head and leaned in, kissing Sebastian with surprising tenderness.When he pulled back Jim looked at Sebastian, head tipped to the side, brow slightly furrowed. “Mm, pity I don’t date within the company. Sorry ‘Bastian. Now get ready for your assignment.”_

Sebastian’s finger tightened on the trigger when his target turned to face the window. The familiar Westwood suit made Sebastian’s mouth twitch as he pulled the trigger. Jim’s body hadn’t fully hit the floor before Sebastian was breaking down and packing up.

“ _Damn_. I really liked that suit on you, Boss.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scopesandskullties said: [drops through your ceiling] ok so get this: Jim owning v expensive designer high heels and Moran finding out about this
> 
> This is the angst version of the one over in Straight Razors and Other Things

Jim would have killed him for what he’d done to his suits. Fucking killed him. Sebastian laughed as he looked at the ridiculous quilt made out of expensive suits on the bed. “S’what you get for fucking popping off on that goddamned rooftop and leaving me here.” He huffed and turned, making his way out into the sitting room, curling up under the second quilt made out of all of Jim’s shirts, bottle of whisky in his hand.

It was several hours later when he stumbled into the closet, after things he hadn’t conscripted to the quilts, angry and looking for things to destroy. When he kicked the trunk Jim kept locked at the back, he swore and dragged it out. It didn’t take much to break the lock off and he hit his knees in front of the trunk. 

Blinking, Sebastian stared down into it, looking at the rows of neatly stacked boxes. He pulled one out, opening it to stare at the red sole on the underside of the heel.

“Bloody little bastard. Could have worn them for me at least once.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slashaddickt said: My dear friend RJ is having a rough time in college, could you write a mormor ficlet where Jim doesn't know how to show affection and so he blows up the university where Moran works because they're treating Moran poorly

Jim held the penlight in his mouth as he hunched over the wiring, putting the finishing touches on his present for Sebastian. He tipped his head to the side as he smiled around the metal in his mouth. A moment later had him clicking a few buttons on his phone and looking around the chemistry lab he was in.

Well, they wouldn’t fuck with his Sebastian anymore, would they?

* * *

Jim blinked as Sebastian shook his shoulder. “Ngh, what is it?”

“Get up, come see the news…” Sebastian tugged at his hand. “Come on.”

Frowning Jim stumbled from the bed into the sitting room where Sebastian pushed a cup of tea into his hands. 

“Someone blew up the bloody university.” Sebastian crashed down onto the sofa. “It’s just- gone.”

Jim blew across the tea before taking a sip. “Well, they didn’t treat you very well there anyhow.”

Sebastian blinked, looking over to Jim. “I need the money, rent’s got to be paid.”

“Come work for me.” Jim shrugged. “I’ve got plenty needs doing around the office.”

“Jim I don’t know anything about-” Sebastian cut off as Jim held up his hand.

“Come work for me until they rebuild. You never know what kind of skills I’ll need. At least maybe then they’ll appreciate you.” 

Sipping at his tea Sebastian was quiet for a moment before nodding and stretching out on the sofa, putting his head in Jim’s lap. “Thank you, Jim.”

Jim looked startled until he smiled and put a hand in Sebastian’s hair. “You’re welcome, ‘Bastian.”


End file.
